


Can't Help But Want You

by 0xenfree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Blushing Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Confident Castiel (Supernatural), Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Flirty Castiel (Supernatural), Flustered Dean Winchester, High School, M/M, Rivalry, Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Teen Dean Winchester, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0xenfree/pseuds/0xenfree
Summary: “Y-You can’t do that!” He says once he catches up to Castiel in the hallway. He looks to the boy next to him, an almost panicked look on his face.“What can’t I do?” Castiel asks, “Last time I checked, I haven’t broken any laws.” He was still smirking smugly as he walked, enjoying seeing Dean in such a flustered state.“You can’t just get me all… Hot and bothered and just leave me there!” Dean spits out, he eyebrows knitting in irritation.





	Can't Help But Want You

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like it's been a while since I actually wrote something, and I'm glad to finally be back! I know we're all sad at the new announcement, but hopefully, this lifts your spirits back up.

 

Castiel glared at Dean from across the classroom. He didn’t know why, but they’d always hated each other. Maybe it was because they competed for the top grades, or for some long forgotten grudge held against each other, he didn’t know for certain either way. The worst thing about their rivalry, at least to Cas, was the fact that Dean was one of the most attractive guys at school, and he’d had a crush on him for  _ years _ . 

Dean turned his head and noticed Castiel’s stare. He smirks and discreetly flips Cas off, never one to give up a chance to piss Castiel off. He also wasn’t sure where their relationship came from, but he always got a kick out of teasing Castiel. And if Cas wasn’t hard on the eyes either, then that was just an added bonus.

Castiel glared harder as Dean shot him the middle finger, scoffing at Dean’s childish actions. He turned away from Dean to focus back on his work. Thankfully, it was Friday and this was his final class of the day.

Dean frowned slightly as Castiel looked away from him, though his smirk returned as he noticed the empty seat next to Cas. He knew the teacher wouldn’t mind if he quickly switched seats, plus it was the end of the day and he’d already finished his work. Maybe it was childish, but he didn’t care. Dean slumped down in the seat next to Cas and started to tap his pencil just to annoy the other boy. 

Cas’s eyes flicked to Dean’s bouncing hand and he pursed his lips. He looked up at Dean’s face and saw him looking directly at him, smiling smugly. Castiel huffed in annoyance. “Oh fuck you, Winchester.”

Dean’s smile grew bigger. “You wish you could!” He stuck his tongue out at Cas as the finale to his childish act. 

Castiel narrowed his eyes and turned back to his work. Dean didn’t even know how right he was… The day couldn’t end sooner.

 

Finally, the last bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Castiel quickly packed up his things and stood up to leave, but not before purposefully bumping Dean’s desk so his pencil rolled off. He turned with a small smirk. “Oh, my bad,” He said.

“Always so mean, Cas,” Dean said with a chuckle. “Doesn’t matter, it was your pencil anyway.” He picked up the pencil that he had stolen a few days ago and held it out to Castiel.

“Well, you’re no better,” Castiel said as he snatched his pencil back from the other boy, however, he didn’t continue to walk away.

“Sure I am,” Dean said as he stood up and moved in front of Castiel, effectively blocking his path, “I smile at you in the halls after all.” While what he said was true, Dean did only smile at him to irritate Cas.

“You only smile because you like my ass,” Castiel retorted. He hoped that his jab would fluster Dean enough so that he could push by him and leave.

While it did fluster Dean, it wasn’t enough to completely shock him. “Maybe, maybe not.” He shot back, smirking once again. 

Castiel tsked as he realized his plan failed. “Are you going to let me by, or not?” He asked, getting irritated. He was so ready to leave his Hell-hole of a school and get home to relax, and Dean fucking Winchester was spoiling his plans.

Dean smiled; He was going to have a little fun with this. “What if I don’t?” He asked. The room was empty now, only he and Castiel were left, not even the teacher was still there. “What would you do?” 

“Just get out of the way, Dean.” Castiel rolls his eyes and tries to shove past Dean, but the boy is surprisingly strong and stands his ground. Cas could walk around him, but then Dean would essentially win… Whatever this was, and he couldn’t let Dean have that satisfaction.

Dean takes a step forward and leans closer to Castiel. “You didn’t answer my question?” Castiel ignores Dean and tries to shove past him again, yet failing. Again. Dean smirks at Cas’s second attempt. “Really? You can’t even shove past me?” A smile plays at his lips as he loses his serious demeanor. “Though it would be hilarious if you beat me up.” 

“Yeah?” Castiel asks as a small idea pops into his head. He obviously can’t get by Dean yet, but if he distracted him he may be able to. He thinks back to how Dean got flustered when he made the comment about him liking his ass and continues to play along with that. “You’d like that, would you? Me, trying to pin you? My body getting close to yours? Maybe I’d even end up straddling you, holding your hands above your head, pinning you on the floor.”

Dean’s face flushes immediately when he registers Cas’s words. He feels like his body is turning to jelly as the images that Castiel described run through his mind. He breaks eye contact with Castiel, looking for somewhere, anywhere else to look at but him. “W-what?” He stammers.

Castiel smirks, this was exactly what he wanted to happen. He finally pushes by Dean and turns around, smiling at him. “Well, isn’t that what you’d want?” 

Dean turns around to face Castiel, his eyes still flicking around the classroom instead of looking at the shorter boy. “Fuck off,” He says as a defense. It wasn’t his best retort by far, but it was the best that he could muster at the moment. 

Castiel smirks as he sees how flustered Dean has gotten. “More like ‘fuck me,’ but as you wish.” He finally turns to go home, leaving dean blushing and stammering. 

It takes Dean a few moments to recollect himself, but once he does he rushes out of the classroom to follow Castiel. “Y-You can’t do that!” He says once he catches up to Castiel in the hallway. He looks to the boy next to him, an almost panicked look on his face.

“What can’t I do?” Castiel asks, “Last time I checked, I haven’t broken any laws.” He was still smirking smugly as he walked, enjoying seeing Dean in such a flustered state. 

“You can’t just get me all… Hot and bothered and just leave me there!” Dean spits out, he eyebrows knitting in irritation. He felt like he’d just been caught with murder.

“Oh, hot and bothered? Really?” Castiel tries to keep on a cool facade, but he can feel his stomach erupting with butterflies. He never expected to get  _ this _ kind of reaction out of Dean, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it.

“Well, yeah! What were you even thinking, saying that shit?” Dean lets out a small, nervous chuckle, his eyes still fixated on Castiel. He was surprised that Castiel had said all that, maybe even a bit scared.

“Honestly, I was just trying to distract you so I could leave. I didn’t expect you to like it that much though.” He grins smugly at Dean as he says that last part.

“Oh my God. You just keep going, don’t you?” Dean groaned, tilting his head back. He couldn’t believe he was in this state because of Castiel, so of course, he had to counterattack. “What if I did like it? What if I did want you close to me? You’re acting like you wouldn’t like it too: Your hands on my body.” He flushed as he said it, but it was worth it to get back at Cas. He bumped lightly into Cas’s shoulder, his hand brushing against the other’s. 

Cas blushes slightly. Dean was right, he would like it. “What if I did? What would you do? Would you let me touch you like that?” He stopped walking to face Dean.

Dean was almost brought down again, but he stayed strong. He swallowed before speaking. “Would you want to?” He raised an eyebrow in question.

Castiel stepped closer to Dean. “Why don’t you take a guess and find out?” 

Dean paused for a moment, searching Castiel’s face for any trace of malice or true aversion. When he finds none, he speaks. “You would, wouldn’t you?” He asked in a soft voice. Admittedly, so would he.

Castiel bites his lip, coming even closer to Dean, before finally planting a kiss on his lips. They both shut their eyes as their lips come together, and Castiel feels Dean’s hand raise to cup his face, his fingers soft on his cheek. He opens his mouth and lets his tongue graze Dean’s lips. He was finding that he  _ really _ enjoyed kissing Dean. He smiles internally as he feels Dean’s lips part in response to him, his tongue running along Castiel’s bottom lip. 

Finally, they pull back to look at each other. “Hey,” Dean starts, “Would you, um, like to get out of here? My parents won’t be home for a bit and my brother is at his friend’s house tonight.” Castiel thinks a moment before nodding his head. Dean smiles before grabbing Cas’s hand and leading him out of the school. He lived pretty close to the school and it was only a few minutes of walking before they got to his house. 

As soon as they’re inside, with their backpacks dropped to the floor and their shoes kicked off, Castiel pushes Dean up against the door, capturing his lips in a kiss once more. Dean gladly goes along with it, moving Castiel’s hands to his waist and pushing closer to him as they kiss. They stay pressed against the door for a few minutes before finally pulling away. Dean takes Cas’s hand again and leads him up the stairs and to his bedroom. 

As soon as Castiel follows Dean in, he shoves Dean back up against the new door. He can’t seem to get enough of Dean’s lips on his, taking every open moment to feel them again. 

Dean kisses Castiel deeper, sweeping his tongue against the other boy’s lips, and pressing his body against his once more. He thinks back for a moment, to the conversation that they had earlier, and admits to himself that Castiel was right: He really did love the feeling of Cas’s body against his. He lets his tongue slip into Castiel’s mouth when the boy’s lips part, gently sliding his tongue against the other’s.

Castiel lets out a small noise as he feels Dean’s tongue against his, and a chill runs up Dean’s spine at the sound. He registers the tight feeling of his jeans in the back of his mind, but not fully, completely wrapped up in the feeling of Castiel’s mouth. He moves his hands to Cas’s waist, lightly tugging on the hem of his shirt, and feels Castiel’s breath hitch as his fingertips brush his stomach underneath. 

Castiel pulls back a moment to tug his shirt off before returning to Dean, pressing his lips against the boy’s jaw. Dean’s breath catches as he feels Castiel kiss his jaw, slowing making his way down to his neck, where he pauses to suck and nip a mark onto his skin. Dean tilts his head to the side and presses his hands to Cas’s chest, feeling the soft skin and lithe muscles that lie underneath. He runs his hands up and down Castiel’s chest as he kisses Dean in a way that makes his legs feel weak, drawing soft noises from the back of his throat. He bites his lip to stifle the moan that threatens to escape from his lips. “God Cas, you’re too good at that.”

Castiel smiles against Dean’s neck, lightly licking it. “I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” He continues to suck on Dean’s neck and hears him chuckle breathily.

“Well,” Dean starts, “Keep doing what you’re doing and you may get even nicer things.” Castiel smirks at Dean’s comment, pulling away from his neck to look at the purple and red marks he’s left on the boy’s neck. He turns his head to make more on the other side, and Dean runs his fingers through Cas’s hair as the blue-eyed boy continues to work the skin on his neck. “Yeah Cas, just keep doin’ that.” 

Castiel makes a few more marks before pulling at Dean’s shirt, mumbling “Off” against his neck. Dean nods and Cas moves away for just a moment to allow Dean to take his shirt off before returning to his chest, kissing, licking, and sucking at the newly exposed skin. He runs his hands down Dean’s torso before pulling back and guiding Dean toward the bed, pushing him down and following on top. 

Dean presses his legs against Cas’s sides as Castiel continues to kiss down Dean’s chest, running his hands up his sides. He could feel Dean’s hard-on pressing against his chest, making his own ache. Dean let out small noises of pleasure as Castiel’s lips glided over his chest, tongue grazing his nipple. He wanted, no,  _ needed _ more. 

Cas continued down Dean’s stomach, finally reaching the top of his jeans. He glanced up at Dean to give him the okay to continue, which Dean eagerly gave. He needed to feel Cas’s touch there, and he couldn’t wait any longer. 

Castiel quickly undid the button of Dean’s jeans, unzipping them and pushing them off of his legs. He pressed soft kisses to the inside of Dean’s thighs, holding them apart. He gently licked Dean over the fabric of his underwear, feeling the blonde squirm as his warm breath ghosted over him. Castiel had never thought that he would ever end up between Dean’s legs, and he was thoroughly enjoying it. He slowly pulled Dean’s underwear off, pressing teasing kisses everywhere but where they both wanted him to. 

Dean gasped with each kiss that was pressed to the sensitive skin of his thighs and outright moaned when Castiel licked up the length of his cock. It was so much better than anything that he could have imagined.

Castiel shuddered at the noises Dean was making, taking the head of Dean’s cock into his mouth and sucking gently. He was getting almost light-headed from the sounds that Dean was making, completely enamored by his moans as he took Dean further into his mouth. He stared at Dean as he swirled his tongue around the boy’s length, watching as he scrunched up his eyes and bit his lip. Castiel pulled Dean in and out of his mouth, licking the head of his cock with each pass it made by his lips, taking him as deep into his throat as he could.

Dean groans as he feels Cas take almost all of him into his warm, wet throat. “Cas!” He moans out. “K-keep, ahh, doin’ that and I’ll-I’ll cum,” He says through gasps and moans. Dean sighs when Cas pulls off of him completely, the air drying the saliva left on his cock and making it cool. He sits up a bit and watches as Cas stands up and wipes his mouth.

“Not yet,” Castiel says, and Dean whimpers at the promise of more. He tugs off his pants and climbs back on the bed next to Dean. “Have you ever had anything inside you?” Castiel asks, too calm for the moment and definitely not reflecting how he feels on the inside. 

Dean blushes and shakes his head no. “N-nothing but a few fingers every once in a while,” He stutters. Castiel bites his lip as he thinks about Dean fingering himself, probably right where they’re sitting. He clears his throat before asking if Dean has any lube. “Top drawer,” He says, nodding to the table next to his bed. Castiel opens the drawer and retrieves a small bottle as well as a condom. He raises his eyebrow at Dean and the boy just shrugs. Castiel pops the cap open and coats his fingers with the clear fluid. He turns back to Dean and gestures for him to lay back. Dean breathes shakily as he lies down, unbelieving that this is actually happening.

Castiel glances up at Dean as he settles between the boy’s legs. “Are you good with this?” Dean nods in response, taking a deep breath in. Cas smiles at him before reaching to push his finger inside of Dean. The green-eyed boy stiffens at the intrusion but quickly relaxes into the feeling. He nods at Cas that he’s alright and to keep going. So Castiel does. He starts to move his finger in and out of Dean, adding a second one after a few minutes. 

Dean groans as Castiel pushes a second finger inside him, feeling much fuller even though it’s only one more finger. Castiel leans down and presses gentle kisses to Dean’s thigh as an attempt to soothe him. “More,” Dean says, “Please, I want more.” Castiel spends a few more minutes working Dean up to three fingers before pulling back and licking his lips at the sight before him. Dean is flushed, eyes hooded as he looks up at Cas through his long eyelashes. “Please, Cas,” He begs. Castiel swallows around the lump in his throat and hastily tugs his underwear off. 

He coated his cock with the lube and leaned over Dean, watching and lining himself up with Dean’s hole. “Ready?” He asks. Dean smiles and nods at Castiel. He’s only realized how much he wants this and the need is killing him. Castiel nods back and starts to slowly push into Dean. He groans, eyes shut tight and head thrown back. “God Dean, you’re so tight.” 

Dean bites his lip and tightens his legs around Cas’s waist. He feels so much bigger than the fingers that Dean’s experienced before and it hurts a little as he pushes himself in. It takes a few minutes for Castiel to bottom out, stopping on occasion to allow Dean time to adjust. He waits a few moments then, and as soon as he’s ready Dean nods to let Cas know. Castiel leans down to press kisses to Dean’s jaw and lips as he starts to thrust shallowly into Dean. The bottom groans as Cas moves inside him, still slightly painful at first but slowly dissipating into pleasure. 

Castiel starts to pick up the pace of his thrusts as Dean’s noises start to change from sounding painful to being laced with pleasure. Dean wraps his legs around Cas’s waist, pulling him closer to his body. “C’mon Cas, I know you can go faster than that,” He taunts. Cas smirks and starts to make his thrusts faster. “Yeah baby,” Dean smiles, “Keep going!” He shouts and throws his head back as Cas keeps fucking into him. “God Cas, I’m gonna cum!” 

Castiel grabs Dean’s cock as he pounds him deeper into the mattress. “Dean!” Castiel shouts as he fucks Dean harder, jerking him off at the same time. He watches as Dean comes with a shout, himself doing the same a few moments later as Dean clenches around him. Cas leans down, resting his face on Dean’s shoulder as he pulls out. They both take a moment to catch their breaths before turning to look at the other. “You called me baby,” Cas says, smirking.

Dean blushes and turns his head away. “So what?” He asks, embarrassed that the let the pet name slip.

“Nothing,” Cas says, bumping his nose against Dean’s cheek, “I liked it.” Dean blushes more as he looks back at Cas. The brunet presses a sweet kiss to Dean’s lips, smiling when he pulls back. “So,” Cas starts again, “Where do we go from here? Do we still hate each other or did we... Work that out?” He asks, glancing at the drying cum on Dean’s stomach and smirking at the boy. 

Dean buries his face, embarrassed, into Cas’s hair as he laughs at Dean’s adorableness. “I mean,” He says, voice muffled by Cas’s hair, “I’d like to do this again. M-maybe more?” Castiel pulls Dean down to look at him.

“More? Like, dates and things like that?” Castiel asks. He tries to hide his excitement at the possibility of dating Dean Winchester, but he tried not to get his hopes up if that’s not what Dean meant. However, he let them rise as Dean nodded his head.

“Yeah… Like dates. Dating. Boyfriends?” Dean looked nervous as he awaited Cas’s response, but he had no need to worry.

“I’d like that Dean, I’d like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading this! Go check out some of my other work if you want, for further fluffy *and* smutty destiel moments.


End file.
